The Other Side of Me
by Whatever07
Summary: Mikan has a twin sister but the gang doesn't know about it. Exchange of roles will happen... mikan, a singer... Aya--? Natsumex'you never know what will happen next' Double Trouble! Twins exchange! MxN
1. Me, myself and my sister

The Other Side of Me

By: Whatever07

Dedicated to: kawaiineko518-kuro-chan

_'You never know what will happen next'_

Part I – Me, myself and my sister

**=Mikan's POV=**

sigh It's already the end of summer, and it's time for school again. Jeez... We will be tortured again and looking forward to it, it will be more cruel... wrong word... it's crucial. (What am I talking about?!? Murder?!? -_-')

Well, th-- and _oh my_, my recording will be on the...nth day of the month and I must go there before June (here in the Philippines, June is the opening of classes).Thanks to my sister who just arrived yesterday for her vacation and it will going to be a month-long vacation. Well, before I'm going to continue the story of my life in case you do not know who am I......

I'm Mikan Sakura, 15 years old. I am a second year student at Gakuen Alice. To be honest with you, I have a singing career but they don't know that I am 'her'. I haven't appeared in a TV guest-ing, I am just singing in international and local radio stations. I also have a sister..., my twin sister, she's studying in SFCM (San Francisco Conservatory of Music). Since, when we were still very young, she loves to play the piano, violin and the guitar. She is also the one who taught me how to play the piano and the guitar. But the 'thing' is that nobody knows that I had a twin sister. It's maybe because they didn't see her yet....+but I think they have already seen her+ or maybe they...

In the middle of Mikan's discussion of her bio, she just remembered one memorable and humorous moment that happened in her childhood…

**Flashback (narrated by Mikan)**

When we were still 5, we are playing hide and seek. Of course, I and Aya (my sister) decided to put a prank on our friends or maybe they're _my_ friends only. We split up and then, when one of us is already caught (that's me), she _accidentally_ showed herself. _One. Two. Three._

"You're already caught, why are you still hiding?!" said Ruka with a questioning look and at the same time, confused...

I then hid myself on the bushes for the _'thing'_ to be not discovered, what I mean is that, that I have a sister.

"Sorry, I'm just searching for my bracelet" said Aya...

"Ohhh....."

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

After hours and minutes of recalling some mem'ries and introducing…

A loud and resonating sound is booming across the room of our dear brunette… (who?) And No, she's not Mikan…

But wait, the knocking didn't stop yet… Moreover, it's already heard in the whole household.

~on the opposite side…

The brunette kept staring on the sky, tainted with shades of pink and violet… Watching the sun setting and bidding goodbye to her… Deep in thoughts and sort of smiling… but someone ruined the moment of reminiscing… To her chagrin, she scowled but a smirk crept on the face of Mikan.

"What?" Aya snapped not wanting her sister to stare at her, not because it was irritating but because of that goofy smile of hers…

"Huh?! Nothing." She responded… Then, there was a long pause…

"When are you leaving?" Aya asked, organizing her things on her room...

"The day after tomorrow." She replied with a hint of sadness on her voice.

"Then, why are you sad?" she asked. "Com'on cheer up." She added.

"I'm not sad, see?." She convinced, flashing a smile…

"So, we must go and have shopping tomorrow." Aya suggested more likely commanded.

"Right..." concluded Mikan, rolling her eyes like it was the most unimportant thing to do.

"I'm bored, what should we do now?" she added.

"What 'what should we do now'?!? It's already late, can't you just go to sleep?!?" Aya retorted.

"Whatever, _old lady_" Mikan said nastily but the last part was not audible... But.....

........

........

"I heard that" said Aya while glaring...

"Bleh..." Mikan stuck her tongue out... Until....

.........

.........

.........

**Blag!....Thud!....Wham!...**

Loud crashes and blows were heard from Aya's room, ricocheting from there 'til downstairs but not waking up their father and distracting their chaperons from their work......

..........

Yes, It turned out as a pillow fight........

..........

..........

After a moment or two……

…………

…………

It rained with feathers and cotton and anything that came from the pillow...

"It's been a long time since we didn't do this, right?" said Mikan...

"Yeah, you're right...It's been a long time..."

"I'm already tired" they said in unison....

They both got up and did some stretching…

Mikan, still rubbing her unichy and not-so-hurt head while walking out of the room…

Yawning, Aya isn't aware…

"Wait... why am I the only only who is cleaning?!?" asked Aya more likely torted...

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Too late for her to realize, Mikan's now drifting into dreamland… _"Just sit back and relax, the flight to dreamland is now boarding… please fasten your seatbelts…"_

**TBC!**

A/N: By The Way, I just finished revising this one due to my Best Friends' comment regarding Mikan's sissy's name…But before you'll leave this page, make sure you'll leave your comments, suggestions and flames are accepted... If you like it, add it on your favorites…

Actually, I only changed the title....

'coz the former title seems to be boring...

What do you think??

Thanks...

Just rushed it... Next week is our Periodical Test...

Just click it! JA!

Please review....

mae


	2. Revelation Already? Um

The Other Side of me

By: Whatever07

Dedicated to: kawaiineko518-kuro-chan and to those music lovers

(esp. to my friends on facebook)

music lovers

Disclaimer: I do NOT own GA and the song…!

A/N: Thanks to Yasashi! Who reviewed…

"_You never know what will happen next"_

Part II- Is it already the revelation?! Ummm……

She's thinking for a comeback for tomorrow. Until unconsciousness engulfed her and sent to dreamland…

**6:00 in the morning**

The glimmering streaks of sunlight revealed the faces of the two gorgeous indistinguishable twins… For quite some time, the alarm clock's resounding sound awakened the two brunettes with different rooms…

"Huh…" they said in unison as they scratched their un-itchy heads, still drowsy.

Their chaperon prepared their yummy breakfast, French toast and French Vanilla café (whoa… French). They now ate breakfast together and they stopped eating when they already satisfied. After this, they prepared their selves for "shopping!" After 30 minutes, they already finished…

**Inside Mikan's sports car**

Yes, she owns the car… but her twin was the one who drove the car…

She's,… I mean they're unpredictable…

The driving juvenile turned the radio on, then it landed on a certain radio station (automatic tuning), playing one of her favorite songs that she revived (from pop to rock) from her album…

'_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancing'_

Mikan smiled… Aya noticed this…

"Why are you smiling?" she asked. Mikan took out her earphones, because she saw that her sister is gaping her mouth… "Is it because the, I mean your song is played?" she added, confirming it to her sister… _'It is no use asking it, I'm answering my own question…'_

Mikan raised her eyebrow, giving a what-else look. Then, after some time, they joined singing with the radio (LOL, is that possible?) Until…

-- "Blag!"

--

--- "Thud!"

---

-- "." A deafening silence…

--

--- Eyes to the side then to the front and back and forth…

---

-- "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

They didn't notice that there was a person in front of them. Gladly, no one was injured…

"Yo!" said Mikan, acting like a boy… She's wearing a t-shirt with a hood then baggy shorts for the bottoms. (with an earphone too… remember? And rubber shoes for the footwear)

He activated his alice but it seems like it's not working…

"Is that how you treat a friend of yours when you meet?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever, polka…… dots." He muttered.

Her sister heard this then she chuckled… and she faked a cough then asked…

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"He…" Mikan pointed him. "my boyfriend?!?… over my dead body!" she continued, with a smirk escaping from her lips.

"I'm so sorry, then, would you mind to introduce him?!?" Aya suggested. And she thinks that there is something going on between the two.

"Just ask him, he'll answer your questions." Mikan replied.

"Who are you to tell that?!?" he torted.

"Okay just say so if you don't like…!" she bitted back.

"Hop in!" she commanded her sister.

"Didn't I tell you that I'll drive?!" she snapped.

"Okay…" she uttered.

"Bye… pervert!" she saluted.

"So, tell me, who is he?" asked Aya.

"Natsume Hyuuga… the same age as I am, the same section as I am and also my partner… Not to mention, being perverted and an egotistical bastard…" she answered, looking bored rather annoyed.

"Really?!?…" she reacted. Like she was shock or maybe interested?!

"Beware…! You'll know more about him, don't worry… But please don't do obvious things and just act as I am" warned Mikan.

"Phew… thank goodness, you wore your sunglasses and you permed your hair… He didn't noticed us…" Mikan snapped, relieved.

"So?" she queried.

"He'll know that the _'me'_ was gone then the _'you'_ have taken my role. Isn't it obvious?" she confirmed.

"Yeah… Whatever…We're here!" she exclaimed.

**Shopping Mall**

"Hi Mi-chan!"

She heard that someone called her name…

"Who is she?"

_**Fin……**_

A/N: Sorry, Yasashi… I broke my promise…

To all: in case you have read this please review…. I beg you… flames allowed! Suggestions also…

Ja!

mae

----revised-----


	3. STOP, LOOK and LISTEN

**A/N:** Long time no update to me… I'm really sorry… Gomen nasai, minna-san. *bowing continuously*

Sorry for not updating… my old laptop broke down and I haven't uploaded the chapter before it broke…T_T

Thanks for everything Tita Jerrylyn…

* * *

**The Other Side of Me**

**By: Whatever 07**

**Dedicated to: My Friends… in school, FFN and Facebook**

**and to all music lovers out there**

**Disclaimer: I'm not as gOOd as Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. HE's a GENIUS!  
**

'_You never know what will happen next'_

* * *

Chapter III – STOP, LOOK and LISTEN.

**Preview:**

**Shopping Mall**

"Hi Mi-chan!"

She heard that someone called her name…

"Who is she?"

"Hi!" greeted Mikan to the twin-like girls approaching her, with the same taste of fashion. Everything is intact that we can call their thing… stylish, updated with the latest fashion…

The two…

…Anna and Nonoko…

Forcing to smile to death, Mikan seems not to be okay. Fearing that her, I mean _their_ secret is YET to be revealed. Mouthing to her sister "Do not take your glasses off"…

"." No response.

"Do not take your glasses off" muttered Mikan, loud enough to be heard by her sister. Knowingly with sense of hearing that can beat those of the cats… (are their sense of hearing really good?? Chapter 1)

"." Still, unexpectedly. NO response.

She repeated it twice, but then again, **NO RESPONSE** but… blue lines were clearly seen in the forehead of Aya…

The background changed from sossy and classy mall to violet and black. (dark aura, sort of…)

"YES, I WON'T!!" came the loud comeback of Aya… Also heard by other people choosing items within 5 sq. m where she's standing.

Look…

Heads Up…

Then Pause…

When realization hit her, she looked around. It seemed like everything on motion just a while ago was paused in just a click of the remote control, Aya's voice… Even Anna and Nonoko were dumbfounded with a visible question mark on her head and a sweat dropped…

Trying to smile but rather, found herself twitching the right side of her lips to the people she maybe, annoyed or disturbed…

After a Moment……

Everything went back to normal… "Phew!"

Shopping still, Mikan started to broke the tension or anything feeling between her sis and her two other friends by caging them in a conversation…

"So, why are you here??" she asked the two but …

A sledgehammer (whoa, that's too much) appeared out of nowhere ready to make her, a pancake…

"For shopping of course! Duh!" she retorted, pissed off by her not so dumb sister…(that was harsh of her, right??)

"I'm not talking to you, either…" she shrieked, making their two other companions' sweat drop upon the gibberish bickering of the two…

"By the way Mikan-chan, who's your companion today?" asked the blue-haired teen while pointing at the person whom Mikan was throwing a tantrum…

"I'm sorry, my bad… She's umm… my… my…" stuttered Mikan, she didn't know what to say thank god to the _"saver of the day"_, Aya who covered her twin's mouth, which is close to a slip…

"I'm her aunt, I mean, her cousin…" she clarified… _"Phew, that was close"_ they thought… Thinking of what will happen next, they, the twins and the 2 girls passed by a restaurant with a karaoke in it… (or maybe bar..)

_"Grumble… grumble… grumble… grumble…"_ Not-so-Loud noises were created by their stomachs' alarm of hunger…

"Come on, let's eat" snapped Anna and Nonoko, inviting the two, but not really 'coz the twins were dragged by the two girly girls… Once they were in the restaurant, twitching of eyebrows, end of lips and they were glued in their places like a statue… (Just imagine Sunako Nakahara n episode 3 or 4)

"What are you waiting for??" was the sudden articulation of the blue-haired teen. Leaving the statue-looking twins behind…

When they had finished getting their orders. They seated near the corner, both munching and talking to each other… *Let's eavesdrop on what they're talking about*…

**At their table**

**Fast Forward** (Already eating their dessert)

"I'm bored. How about playing some games?!" snapped Anna, finishing the last bit of her blueberry cheese cake.

"What game?" asked Aya, chewing the rest of the fries that is already in her mouth.

"Videoke, the one who'll lose will…"

**Fast Forward»»»**

Anna and Nonoko have finished singing, and guess what?? They scored 92…

"Sugoi!" squealed Mikan and Aya in unison.

"Thanks." Anna and Nonoko replied. Then the twins picked their songs together but Aya decided to go first.

Song:

The Gift of a Friend

Demi Lovato

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hope crashed down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in  
The gift of a friend

After Aya sang her song, the score appeared on the monitor. And it says 96. Even higher than Anna and Nonoko' s score huh?! Upon seeing this, The "like-twins" gulped, praying to Kami-sama that they won't have to do _that_ thing. (Have any good guess about it? Review.) It was Mikan' s turn now, isn't it? She got the microphone then…

Song: Magical By: Selena Gomez

Just drive I'm sick of talkin'  
We know where this is going,  
I'm done, take me home  
I can't wait forever  
For you to get yourself together  
I rather be alone  
I'm so tired of pretending,  
Just want a happy ending

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet  
So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get ever----

"—--" her singing was interfered because the people surrounded her and staring at her with glimmering eyes.

"_Have they recognized who I was?" _she thought.

"_Nah. Then what? Who?" _she answered herself, looking around, trying to spot the difference, I mean, the different one or thing.

"Look." Said Aya, inviting the mob to look up. Not knowing that they are already leaving being dragged by, no other than, the genius, Aya!

After that incident, they are now in the closed (maybe because the lights were not open) sushi bar which was left unlocked. They are about to talk with Mikan about the punishment when a person switched on the lights. All of them were shocked but the owner seems to have a cool composture (do you know who is it? PM Me)…

TBC!

A/N: So, How was it?? I know it's a bit boring but I can't reveal _that _thing and _that _person… Any Ideas regarding that?? Do you have any song requests?? Put it in your reviews *smiles* or just PM me if you are not that lazy.

Next Chapter soon… But not until I get at least 7 reviews… (I'm really evil, Ain't I??)


End file.
